dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Zak Sterling
Zak Sterling is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Clouds of Judgment, he is Liam's most skilled co-pilot but also his best friend and foil in many ways. His hobbies include skirt-chasing and gambling, both of which usually lead to his shortcomings. Despite his preferred use of trinkets and timid behavior, Zak's experience working alongside military soldiers leaves him skilled in combat and he is known for his mastery over the element of water - which fits with his Deus Leviathan as well as his hometown of Mesi. Like in the original game, Zak seems to have no patience for 'broody' types - including Kayle Chamlett and Jesilyn Trueblood. Zak is notable for befriending Cloud 'Zero' Rain during the latter's time of distress and for being the only Warrior of Twilight in disbelief when Zero becomes corrupt. Appearance Zak's complexion is of lighter tan and his hair is a bit messy and he also has an athletic build. He usually wears torn jeans, a black belt with a pair of long pale blue-green sashes that hang on opposite sides, a blue plaid shirt only half-buttoned and brown leather boots. Around his neck is a small chain which holds his ring. Besides his aviator gloves, he also wears a light brown leather jacket. The first alternate attire, White Wave, has Zak in an all-white uniform; a buttoned overcoat with dark blue lines and buckles, a pale blue tee underneath the overcoat, a pair of trousers, a pair of leather shoes with blue socks worn underneath, and a medium-length hooded cape. His hair is also turned white with tints of blue. The second alternate attire, Mesi Sailor, has Zak in a khaki buttoned shirt as well as a pair of shorts of the same color. Underneath the shirt is a simple white tee, and completing the assemble is a pair of brown leather boots, his aviator gloves, and a blue scarf around his neck. Zak's DLC attire is a uniform worn by Viper pilots in the 1978 version of Battlestar Galactica, and therefore aptly named Lieutenant Starbuck. Story The 2nd Cycle Summoned for the first time alongside his best friend Liam Draconys to fight as a Warrior of Twilight during this cycle, Zak meets Cloud 'Zero' Rain, a fellow Warrior of Twilight who had recently lost his will to fight because of Terra's fall to the other side and Zak becomes Zero's guardian (much to Liam's concerns) until the latter can get back up on his feet. He also travels with Kayle Chamlette and Axarath but is the only one in disbelief when Kayle believes the worst has befallen Zero and sets out alone to rescue him from 0, facing off against Kitsune along the way. The 3rd Cycle Still under disbelief that Zero has betrayed him and his allies, Zak is still determined to rescue his friend and bring him back to their side. Rose Strife, a newly summoned warrior who shares a homeworld with Zero, joins him as she shares that belief with him. The two, however, start to get closer through their travels. He also worries about Liam, whose dark powers are starting to manifest. The 4th Cycle In this cycle, Zak has developed a romantic relationship with Rose but still flirts with other girls. He apparently has no qualms in eliminating Ike Sanford since they are now on opposing sides, but it's more out of genuine dislike for the latter. The 5th Cycle Though Zak has a minor role this time, it is revealed he holds great disdain towards Kayle as well as Jesilyn Trueblood due to their 'high authoritarian' attitudes. He briefly duels Jesilyn but their fight ended in a tie when they are stopped by Vergil, who told them that dueling will not resolve conflicts. The 7th Cycle In this cycle, Zak is the one who comes up with Storm Division and suggests that Liam should lead the team. As a result, he becomes the second-in-command of the division as they plan their counterattack on the Warriors of Madness. Battle ---- ---- Zak Sterling Splash Slider – Uses water-based attacks to put enemies under pressure. ---- Due to many of his attacks being ice or water based, Zak is known as a Splash Slider. His attacks are equally powerful at both long and close-ranges, and he is versatile in the air or on the ground. His HP attacks similarly function at multiple ranges, and all of them crush guards. Zak also is the fastest among all the magic based characters, running at a speed similar to that of Yala's. However, because many of his Brave attacks are projectiles they can easily be blocked, and he has one of the longest recovery times in the game. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Equipment Zak's Weapons: Daggers, poles, thrown weapons, grappling weapons, and guns. Zak's Armor: Parrying arms, cloaks, bangles, rings, gauntlets, hats, bandanas, clothing, robes, and light armor. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Something Really Funky'' *''World Map Theme: Chasing Casanova'' *''Normal Battle: Dark Waters'' *''Boss Battle: Zak Sterling Gets Serious'' Quotes Attacks Encounter specific Story Specific 2nd Cycle Zak: "Look, you two can do about your own business. I'm going to find Zero." Zak: "Zero! Zero, where are you!? Hey, buddy! Can you hear me? I've come to save you!" Zero: "Why... Terra, please tell me why..." Zak: "Will you snap out of it!? We've got bigger problems to worry about right now!" Zero: "I... I cannot do this..." Zak: "Those lumpheads want us all dead! Don't tell me you're running from the fight!" 0: "Your friend is an interesting one indeed, yet must be a heavy burden for you. So... allow me to take him off your hands." Zak: "Yeah... over my dead body!" Kitsune: "Ah... another warrior called forth by the 'self-righteous' God? How pathetic." Zak: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Akito's most faithful servant! So... how's he hanging?" Kitsune: "It would be better for us both if you'd show my master a little more respect." Zak: "You mean things could get worse? Sorry, fox-face, but I have a friend to rescue." 3rd Cycle Zak: "No! I don't believe it! Not for a second! Someone's gotta be controlling him!" Rose: "Are you sure Zero's under control of someone... perhaps from one of the higher-ranked warriors?" Zak: "That's the story and I'm sticking to it!" Zak: "Look, uh... everyone's entitled to some little conflicts in their lives. I practically thrive on them." 4th Cycle Weslei: "Alright. I heard everything. You through now?" Zak: "Yeah, except one thing: you keep a one-track mind and you're a bigger fool than you already appear to be." Zak: "It's funny Rose... you seem easy whereas the girls from my world kinda spurn me whenever I make I move. Does that not seem to bother you?" Zak: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister Foulmouth!" Ike: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mister Failed Flirt!" Zak: "That's nice of you. Tell you what. Since we're now on opposite sides, I'll give you a quick death!" 5th Cycle Zak: "Great, Jesilyn. First Kayle, and now you! Okay, you know what? I normally wouldn't lay a hand on a lady, but it's time we duke this out! One-on-one!" Zak: "Sorry I worried you, Liam. I just needed time to myself. To think things over..." Zak: "That's what I like about Taarin. His optimism." 7th Cycle Zak: "One more step, lumphead, and you'll be flatter on your back than those Manikins over there." Trivia *Some of Zak's encounter quotes towards the women (often from either side) allude to his womanizing nature in his original fic. *Zak's quote when facing a second opponent in a tournament battle is the same quote that was said to Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars. Zak also says a line said by Luke when facing off with Guillotine. *One of Zak's victory quotes is based on a famous quote often said by Hannibal in an 80's show, The A-Team. *Zak's quote when fought by Alice is based on a line said by James T Kirk after beaming Gillian Taylor into the stolen Bird-of-Pray in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Zak's quote when fought by Taarin references the fact that they both use thrown weapons as their weapons of choice. *Zak's quotes towards Vas and Seyicer both reference Nicholas Halcon, the ninja he has traveled with from his original world. *Many of Zak's quotes allude to the quotes said by Lieutenant Starbuck in the original Battlestar Galactica. Category:Characters